Lorsque la mer s'en mêle
by CrazyWizard
Summary: Lors de la Bataille Finale, il a vaincu et a disparut. Qui s'aurait douté du chemin qu'il a pris après. Je sais que le résumé est nul mais venez lire quand même ;
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour !  
>Alors me voici avec une nouvelle fic! Je n'ai pas abandonné " une grosse erreur" j'ai seulement un très gros problème de page blanche. Je vais la continuer mais pour l'instant elle est en suspens car je ne veux pas l'abandonner. Svp ne me menacer pas, c'est promis que je vais la continuer des que j'en aurai le temps!<p>

Résumé: Lors de la Bataille Finale, il a vaincu et a disparut. Qui s'aurait douté du chemin qu'il a pris après. Je sais que le résumé est nul mais venez quand même lire ;)

Disclamer: L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, tout est à JK Rowling. Les personnages ajoutés, eux, sont totalement issu de mon imaginaire et n'on aucun lien avec des personnages existants. La Bataille Finale e eu lieu pendant la 5ieme année de Harry à Poudlard et ne tient pas compte des 6 et 7 ieme tome de la saga, Dumbledore est donc en vit et j'ai décidé de garder un autre personnage ^^ Il n'y a pas de Horcruxe non plus !

Donc, bonne lecture en espérant que cela vous plaisent! Laisser moi un Review pour me dire si l'histoire commence bien et je vous répondrai ;)

Amicalement  
>CrazyWizard<p>

...

Lorsque la mer s'en mêle  
>Prologue :<p>

Ca y est, il l'avait fait. Il l'avait vaincu. C'était fini, tout était détruit. Tous pleuraient.

Poudlard a vaincu mais pas sans mal. Les survivants cherchent les blessés à travers les morts. Beaucoup sont tombés lors de cette guerre, de la Bataille Finale. Beaucoup ont souffert. Beaucoup pleure la mort d'un être cher. Mais un seul se sent sale. Il a tué et se sent sale. Souillé.

Tout le monde le chercher, il le sait et il ne veut pas être trouvé, même pas par ses amis. Il veut disparaitre, partir loin d'ici, refaire sa vie dans un endroit où il pourra être lui sans se soucier de dire quelque chose qui pourrait faire la manchette, sans devoir jouer le rôle du petit griffy qui n'a peur de rien. Sans devoir garder le masque du garçon-qui-a-survécu. Il voulait juste être lui mais sa vie lui a été volée. Volé par les combats, par les entrainements, par les Dursley, par Dumbledore. Tous lui ont dit quoi faire, sans qu'il ne demande rien en retour, sans qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit. Qu'il s'enterre lui-même afin de servir les autres. Les seuls qui l'avais accepté comme il était Ron, Hermione et Lui. Ils ne lui avaient jamais demandé de mourir pour que eux puisse vivre. Ils n'ont jamais voulu qu'il ne meure pour personne et étaient près à donner leur vie pour lui.

Aura-t-il des regrets? Un seul, de ne pas avoir dit au revoir à ses amis, à la famille Weasley qui l'a accueillit comme un des leurs et de ne pas Le revoir et de le laisser seul. Mais il devait le faire sinon il se perdrait. Il ne voulait pas de la célébrité et de la gloire. L'Ordre de Merlin première classe, il n'en voulait pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait était être lui, tout simplement. Il voulait tant lui dire au revoir et merci mais s'il le voyait il savait qu'il ne partirait pas donc il a tout préparé avant la bataille pour s'il survivait. Pour partir rapidement, sans se retourner, dans un endroit où il serait libre de ses propres choix.

-Merci les amis, pardonnez moi. Pardon mon amour.

Et c'est ainsi que Harry Potter disparût du monde des sorciers sans laisser de trace. Emportant avec lui toute marque de son existence, ne laissant que les souvenirs.

...

Et voila ! Je sais que c'est un chapitre très cours mais je vais tenter de me reprendre dans le second ! Mes prologues sont toujours trop cours de toute façon... Pas de menace s'il vous plai la suite viendra bientôt! ^^

Alors vous en dites quoi ?


	2. Notes

Bonjour à tous ! Et non et non je ne suis pas morte ! Ce petit message pour vous avisez que laa suite viendra bientot ! J'ai eu un gros moment de manque de motivation total et je m'en excuse ! J'ai recommencer à écrire aujourd'hui meme alors soyez encore un peu patient et la suite arrivera bientot !

Bizou, CrazyWizard xxx


End file.
